Surprise, Surprise
by Vishia
Summary: This is my first fanfic! Ya! Alright! Flames ARE accepted, I need a good laugh! Rated pg13 'cause of a pregnant Raven and a druged Beastboy. Thanxs for the reviews guys!
1. shocking discoveries

**Suprise, supise**

* * *

Positive. It read positive. Raven rubbed her eyes to make sure that she was seeing correctly, but no matter how many times she repeated this action she couldn't get around the ugly truth. Raven, the unemotional I-can't- feel anything- Goth, was pregnant.

'Just one little teensy, weensy, itty, bitty mistake just change my life forever. How stupid was I?! Letting my emotions get the best of me!' Raven was angry with herself & the situation she was in. Then she thought of her soon to be baby's father. 'What will he say? How am I going to tell him? Will he still want the baby? Will he still want me?' Raven's thought were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Raven," it was Starfire, "are you in there? You have been in the room of baths for 20 minutes. Are you okay?" "No." "Are you sick in any way?" "No," Raven said blinking back the tears that stung at the back of her eyes. "Would you like me to come in & assist you?" "sigh No Starfire, I don't need your help and I don't need you to come in. Thanks anyway." "Well… okay then. The meal of breaking the fast is ready to be consumed by you -if you are hungry."

After Starfire's footsteps disappeared, Raven turned her attention back to the pregnancy test. "What am I going to do? Oh man. This is going to be even harder than fighting Trigon." Knock, knock, knock "Raven… a-are you in there?" It was Beast Boy. "Dumb question Beast Boy. Of course I'm in here." "Umm… did you take the t-test?" Obviously he was very uncomfortable about asking a question such as this. "No I didn't take it and I'm just sitting here for no reason. Yes I took the test, Beast boy." "Umm… so what does it say?"

Raven cracks the bathroom doors open so Beast Boy could come in. Once he was in the room, she showed him the pregnancy test and started to pace the bathroom floor. "Umm… what does blue mean? Heh- Heh," Beast Boy asked. "Read the box Beast Boy," Raven stated calmly. She was getting very agitated with all of his dumb questions. "Umm… Raven?" "What is it Beast Boy," she snapped. "Where is the box?" That last question was one two many. "I'm pregnant okay," she shouted. "Y-you are?" "Yes! What do I have to do, spell it out for you?!" Beast Boy's eyes got as large as dinner plates.

Raven put her hands in her head. "How could this of happened," she whispered. "Well Raven, when a man and a woman love each other very much they…" "I wasn't talking about that," Raven shouted, "I'm not ready for anything this big. I don't want this much responsibility." "Don't worry Raven. We can get through this," Beast Boy said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Really?" "Of course what did you think I was going to do? Leave you and our baby without a man in your lives?" "So that means that you'll stay with me- I mean us," Raven said rubbing her stomach. "Definitely! When I told you that I loved you two nights ago I really meant it." Raven smiled at him and said, "I don't get to hear that very much." "Trust me Raven. It'll be great!"


	2. detecting the undetcted

Discliamer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Sadly it is not my master piece.

But I do own this fanfiction and every thing thatI put in it! Ya (angry mob stare angrily at me) Uhhhh........ gotta go! Don't forget to R&R!!!

It had been 2 1/2 month since Raven and Beastboy found out about Raven's pregnancy, and Beastboy –needless to say­­­­­­ had gotten less sleep, more bags under his eyes, and less alert –like he was always thinking of something else. Raven, on the other hand, had gotten more and more edgy –she would snap at you for the most trivial things. The bad thing (actually more dishonest then bad) was that they still did not tell there friends about Raven being pregnant, and that was going to become a problem once she started to show.

"So what type of baby cribs do you think Garfield j.r. should have" Beastboy asked thoughtfully. "Umm… how about no. And how do you know it's going to be a boy," Raven countered. "Well you have been eating a lot of dairy products, right?" "Ya. I'm so sick of you badgering me about that. And what does that have to do with anything?" "Well they say that if the woman eats a lot of dairy products during her pregnancy, then the baby will almost always, 80 of the time, to be a boy!" "So you tricked me into getting a boy baby?!" "Uh… no?" "You idiot! I wanted a girl!" "But… should you care what gender our baby will be?" "Yes!"

"Hey what're you guys talking about," Robin asked, walking into the room. "Nothing?!" Raven and Beastboy, practically shouted at Robin. "Geez you don't have bust my eardrums out!" "Uh… sorry Robin it's just that um…" Raven elbowed Beastboy in the stomach and said, "You had better not tell him I'm pregnant," she whispered through clenched teeth. "Umm… I forgot?" "Riiiight. That's so like you, Beastboy," Robin said walking away. "Ya it's just –hey what do mean 'that's so like you'?!" "Let it go Beastboy," Raven said in a tired voice. "But-" "Just… let it go."

LATERTHATDAY

"Raven I've been thinking about… uh… some things." "Some things like what?" "Like telling the others that you're pregnant." "I don't think so." "But, why not?" "Because how old are you again?" "Uh…" "16 right. And how old am I?" "Uh…" "16 right again. I don't think they want a teenaged slut to be on the team, especially if this gets out to the press." "Raven you're not a slut!" "A girl that gets pregnant before she's 20 qualifies for a slut to me." "Well you aren't a slut to _me_!" "Well…" "'Well' nothing! I _never_ want to hear you talk about yourself like that! You know how beautiful I think you are." "Okay… well can we change the subject?" "Sure," Beastboy brightened. "Well… I will think about what you said." "Great think long and hard about it. Take all the time you need!"

SOMEHOURS LATER

"Hey Star, have you noticed Raven and Beastboy?" Robin whispered to Starfire. "Why, of course Robin. I always notice my friends. Why do you ask?" "No I mean have you noticed they have been acting strange… together… all the time." Starfire looked in Raven and Beastboy's direction. They were currently whispering about something, but when they saw Starfire, Raven pushed Beastboy away from her. "Yes. I see what you are talking about. Do you think something may be wrong?" "Can't tell."

"Yo Robin, Star. You guys got questions and I got answers," a hooded figure in the shadows said. "Yes. Please share with us your information masked figure." Robin hit his hand on his head. 'Sometimes Starfire can really miss these jokes.' "Cyborg what are you talking about," Robin asked in a tired voice. "Oh! Sorry couldn't resist," he said with a chuckle. "Cyborg? Were did the cloaked stranger go?" "Umm… Star the 'cloaked stranger' _was_ Cyborg." "Oh… heh heh," Starfire smiled nervously. "Oooookay. Anyway, I have the information you need. I just so happened to know why Beastboy gets annoyed when Starfire talks about getting married and having children, also why Raven is even more crabby than ever before." "Okay. So… why are these things happening," Robin asked, practically falling off his chair.

Cyborg looks around to make sure Raven and Beastboy weren't listening and leaned in closer to Robin and Starfire, "Well… this just a theory… but I have **proof** that Raven is pregnant." "What?!" Starfire and Robin yelled. "No way Cyborg! That is completely wrong. Raven can't be," Robin lowered his voice ever-so-slightly, "pregnant. And besides… she doesn't even have a boyfriend!" "Boy Robin, and you say _Star's_ really slow on the gossip topic!" Robin sweat dropped after that last comment. "Excuse me," Starfire asked threateningly, her eyes narrowing.

"Uh… what proof do you have, Cyborg," He asked in an attempt to change the subject. "Oh right! Well… as we all know," Cyborg started, pacing the floor, "B.B. has been spending a lot of time with Rae, also if you haven't noticed, Rae's leotard has been getting pretty tight. _And_ I heard them talking last week…"

_1616161616161616Flash Back1616161616161616:_

_ Cyborg was walking back to his room, as he heard whispering coming from Raven's room. "Beastboy are you completely sure no knows about this?" "No Rae. I mess up and slipped to Cyborg." "What?!" "I'm just kidding! Dude have a cow!" "Yeah… well I can't help it! If anyone was to find out that I was pregnant it would be disastrous!" Cyborg couldn't believe his ears as he scurried down the hall to his room. _

_1616161616161616End Flash Back16161616161616:_

"You're kidding. _Please_ tell me you're kidding, Cyborg." Robin said shaking his head. "I wish I was dawg." "Well why did Raven not tell us she was pregnant? We are her friends, are we not?" "I'm not so sure anymore," Robin whispered. "Well what do you propose we do now? Should we confront her?" "I… I don't know. What do you think Cy?" "I'm with Star. Even though I'm still a little ticked they hadn't told us before we found out." "Okay. It's unanimous. But the real question is: When should we ask them?"

Tee Hee! Cliff haggy! Don't worry


	3. surprising information

Thank you all who have given me great reviews! (Between you and me all I **have** is great reviews!) So, since I'm soooooooooo nice, I will update twice as fast! Any who, here's the next chapter in _Surprise, surprise_! I gotta stop talking in exclamation marks…t t

Surprising information

It had been a couple days since Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin had there little conversation and they had decided that they would talk to Beastboy and Raven about it today.

"Beastboy, I have come up with my decision. I think we should tell them." "Really? When?!" "I don't know. You think we should tell them now?" "You mean r-right now?" "Yes." "A-are you sure you?" "Yes." "O-okay," Beastboy said nervously. "Then let's go."………………………… "Beastboy are you ready?" "Yes." "Okay then let's go." "Umm…" "What is it?" "I'm not ready." "Fine then we'll tell them later." "Tell us what," Cyborg asked. "Yes please inform us," Starfire add with fake curiosity. Raven looked at Beastboy nervously. "Well, you guys, we have something to tell you. Me and Raven I mean," Beastboy started "We have known this for a couple of uh… months now." "Well what we're trying to say is… is…-" "I'm pregnant okay?!" Raven blurted out.

There was an awkward silence that followed this sentence. Starfire was, however, the first one to speak up. "This. Is. Glorious! Wondrous! Magnificent! Truly excellent that you and Beastboy will be having off-springs! Do tell me if it will be a girl or boy?"

"Uh…-" "Why the heck didn't you tell us Raven?! All this time you have been stopping criminals, what if you hurt your baby Raven?! Well then Raven huh, what then?!" "Well…-" "Raven, are you excited?! Do you think you'll keep your baby?! How are going to fight crime AND keep a baby around the house huh? Answer me that?" "Dudes! Take it easy! Raven shouldn't have to take this pressure! It's not good for our baby!"

"Oh yes! How foolish of us. Tell me, do you wish for anything? Can I do anything for you? Make you anything?" Starfire asked. "No really-" "Raven what are you going to do when your baby comes?" "I'm not sure." "So… have you gone to the doctors to see if it's a girl or a boy?" "No, I was-" "Well we got to do that today! First thing today!" "Okay well-" "Cyborg's right. This is a very important part of a woman's pregnancy. This is so unlike you to overlook this, Raven." "Raven why didn't you tell me?! We could have gone months ago!" "Raven, maybe you should not helps us in the stopping of the crimes, yes?" "Guys." "Raven this is so unlike you." "Guys." "I think Star's right Rae." "Guys." "Oh my god! Dude, I forgot to rub your feet this morning! Rae why didn't you tell me?" "Stop it!!!" Raven screamed. In the background they could hear the light bulbs in all the rooms breaking. "Listen… I appreciate what you guys are doing for me but, even though I'm pregnant, I'm still the same Raven," she paused to cause an affect, "and I think that I need to be alone right now." "But, Raven we-" Starfire started. "Please?" "Um okay… if that's what you really want. We'll leave," robin said, "C'mon titans."

When every one but Raven and Beastboy left, Raven said, "Um… you too Beastboy." Beastboy looked like some one had just slapped him. "What?" "Listen, I have to do some thinking. Alone. Without you." "But Raven, whatever it is I could probably help." "I need to figure this out on my own." "O-okay." Beastboy got up and slowly walked out of the room. Raven sighed and crossed her legs in her meditating pose. "Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos," Raven started, "Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos. Azerath, Metri-" Raven was interrupted by the alarm. Soon all the other titans flood into the common room all looking at the extra large TV screen. Plasmus was breaking out of jail again and reeking havoc all over the city. "Dude, not again!! This is the 3rd time this week he's broken outta jail! Doesn't this guy ever take a break?!" Beastboy whined. "Doesn't matter. We still gotta take him down." Robin said very determined. (Like he's really gonna do some thing… -rolls eyes-.) "That has got to be one determined bad guy," Cyborg muttered. "C'mon, Titans Go!!" After Robin and the rest of the team ran out of the tower Beastboy walked over to Raven.

"You sure you're gonna be okay, Rae?" Beastboy inquired. "Positive," Raven replied flatly, "and besides, I have to go some where today." "Well okay then." When Beastboy was gone, Raven decided to get some work done around the house. 'Geez, I've sunken so low that I have to _clean_ to get enjoyment. Oh well. At least it'll keep me from having to think about going to the doctor. I **_hate_** the doctor.' When Raven was finished with scrubbing and polishing the floor, she decided it was best she _should_ go to the doctor. 'Beastboy and the others will be wondering if it's a girl or a boy and if they come back and see that I don't know, they'll have my head on a silver platter.' Raven cringed at the thought of the team dragging her all the way to the doctor. "Now I _have_ to go," she said to no one in particular. Having said that, Raven decided to get her cloak and venture out to the doctor.

"Argh!" Beastboy cringed as yet another one of Slade's minions hit him with the red energy blasts. "I **thought** we were only supposed to be taking ugly over there back to jail," Cyborg said to Beastboy as he blasted yet another robotic Slade. "Yeah, I wasn't counting on doing **anything** like this! Dude I gotta get back to Raven and go to the doctor!" There was a pause were time seemed to stand still; where Cyborg looked at Beastboy like he was the nicest person on the earth. "Awww, that so cute." "Dude shut up and fight!" Beastboy said right before he got hit by Plasmus's acid.

"Ms. Raven the doctor will see you now," the clerk behind the desk said to Raven. "Okay, thank you." When Raven walked through the door to the doctors' office she was surprised to see a young looking woman most likely in her mid-twenties. "Ah, you must be… Raven?" "Yes." "Okay and you're here for your ultra-sound?" "Yes," Raven repeated. "Okay just lay on the stretcher and relax a bit… that's it." After Raven spread out on the stretcher, she suddenly felt very nervous about her baby's gender. 'What am I worrying about? It's not like it'll be a two headed monster… right?' "No need to worry, every thing's alright," She said, almost reading Raven's mind. "R-right. Um, ma I ask what your name is?" "Oh, of course how rude of me. You can call me Dr. White." "Okay," Raven replied. 'Why does that name ring a bell?' She thought. "Okay now all you have to do is lay there." "Really?" "Really, really. It might help if you closed your eyes and think of happy thoughts." Raven didn't say anything as she closed her eyes and thought of Beastboy's smiling face.

"Dude, that was exhausting!" Beastboy exclaimed as he trudged up to his room. "All I want to do is lay on my bed and go to sleep." He yawned at the thought of going to sleep and resting all his tired and aching muscles. "Dude I'm beat…" just as he closed his eyes, Raven burst through the door. "Beastboy!" She exclaimed. "I'm up…" he said lazily. "I've got to tell you some thing!" "Shoot." "We're having twins!!!" she shouted, her eyes as large as dinner plates. Sadly Beastboy didn't here what type of twins because he had passed out.


	4. I'm sorry

I'm sorry you kiddies haven't heard much from me or my friend Vishia in a while, but I promise that I will do my best to post stories as fast as I can from now on. I am here to tell you that I will no longer be writing the story "Surprise, Surprise". This has nothing to do with you, my reviewers, or my friend Vishia. I've just lost interest in the Teen Titans story line. I am, however, into Inu-Yasha and Full Metal Panic! and will probably write stories about them. I am terribly sorry for leaving you guys hanging without any form of explanation. Please look for me in the anime section because that is the most likely where I'll be. Once again, I am sorry my reviewers, I hope you aren't too hostile.

Good Bye.


End file.
